


Lance's subduction

by Mina_the_legend



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Shiro for a moment, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_the_legend/pseuds/Mina_the_legend
Summary: Lance tries to seduce Keith. (This will be very short)





	Lance's subduction

**Author's Note:**

> A short crack semi crack fic I came up with while re-watching the series.

It was one boring evening at the Palace of lions and there sat a very bored emo Keef. The red paladin sat on the couch in the lounging room and rubbed his hands together, waiting for the announcement that dinner was ready.

Unknown to the emo Texan, behind him walked in one of the gayest things in the universe. He slightly gasped as he felt a hand to the shoulder of his jacket. The eighteen year old spun his head around. 

"Howdy, partner."

Lance, in booty shorts, cowboy boots, cowboy hat, and a short tied up shirt that came up to the center of his stomach, winked and walked around the couch and leaned over to the shorter male.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you wearing? An-and what.... What are you doing?" 

The Cuban male smiled and took off the hat and put it on the flustered male. He leaned against him and began to straddle him, his lips inches from his rival.

"....wanna push the rivalry between us and....cowboy....wanna ride this horse....wait-" The Cuban leaned back to gather his words. 

"....I had this earlier...horse ride you-" Keith push the male away his face red. 

"......!" Lance shook his head and sighed.

"Fuck meh."

"Are you on drugs?! Get the hell off!" The emo pushed the male off the crouch, only to be pulled down with him. Keith stared down the male red faced. 

"Is my subduction working, cowboy?" A sudden noise of doors opened and both males looked up to see the tall figure of Shiro holding a '#1 Space Daddy' mug. The older male took a sip and turned around and walked out of the room.

"Nope."

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy so the I didn't really work on the ending.


End file.
